


Another drabble

by enma



Series: Sorry [2]
Category: Firefly, Serenity
Genre: Angst, M/M, My Mal is a leeetle bit of a perv, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enma/pseuds/enma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unexpected sort of continuation. Again not long and may be expanded later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another drabble

Mal wandered down towards the infirmary, whistling all the while. They'd be landing on Illona in the morning and he wanted to see if Simon needed him to pick up anything.   
Ah, Simon. Handsome, high-strung Simon. Too damn gorgeous for his, or Mal's, own good.   
Mal grinned inwardly. Maybe he'd catch him unawares and be able to admire (he did not ogle or leer at) the pretty doctor at work.   
Whilst musing, he failed to notice River until she was right there.  
"He's in his room."  
"Gorram it girl! Don't jump out at people!" He did not jump. Just jerked a bit is all.  
She smirked at him and faded off along the corridor.   
Frowning, he turned and headed off to Simon's bunk. Couldn't hurt to check now could it?  
Maybe, if he entered in his usual manly and impulsive fashion, he'd catch the doctor off-guard. Maybe even partially undressed. Oh, the prospects were looking pretty shiny.

Simon had stomped angrily all the way to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He'd thrown a few non-breakable things around before finally slumping down onto his bed and allowing himself to cry.   
He should have known that this would happen. It had been naive and stupid to think that Jayne would have been any different. The man was a whorehouse regular for heaven's sake!   
Simon had seen the looks sent his way, had interpreted them as longing, had concluded that maybe the merc wanted him back.   
Jayne had even been almost agreeable to live with the past few months; helping out with heavy lifting, refraining from yelling at River and even exchanging an entire conversation or two without insulting either of the Tams.  
But now Simon didn't know if he'd be able to cope being on the same ship with the brute, let alone the same room.   
Because Simon had let himself fall for Jayne. It wasn't love, not by a long shot. But Jayne had become almost family, like the rest of the crew, and Simon had felt an even deeper affection. It had been so long since he'd felt safe enough to do so, that the rejection had hurt terribly. If rejection wasn't too polite a word for it.  
He buried his face in his hands and let the tears flow. 

Mal opened the door and popped his head round to peer inside. He was almost disappointed to see Simon, as he was still fully dressed and facing him. However it took less than a moment for him to take in the uncharacteristic mess and the tears still trailing down the startled doctors face. His opening grin became a concerned frown and he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.  
Simon had turned away and wiped his face hurriedly. Now? Of all times?  
"Can I help you Captain?" As proud as he was that he'd not sounded shaky or weepy, he still couldn't turn to look at the other man.  
Mal sat down close and put a hand on his shoulder. Which he couldn't help but lean into a little bit.  
"Y'surely can. By telling me what's got my medic in such a state?"


End file.
